Confederate Protocol Suggestions
Pending Service Pad: Hardening: Targeted group of vehicles become immune to weapon disablers for a duration. Upgradeable. Denied Denied Archive Airpad: Blind Spot: Drops a sturdy PAWI tower onto the field. The tower is more resilient to damage, but has a much smaller effect range, a limited duration (due to its power coming from an "acquired" Harbinger power cell), and a tendency to explode on death (due to the explosives). Gameplay: Aircraft drops the tower onto the targeted location, the tower begins emitting the PAWI field, but runs out of power after a minute or two. Stays on the battlefield until destroyed. Niche it fills: For a faction based on stealth, the confederates have a lack of practical stealth protocols. Service Pad:Spiral Generator Retrofit: Shuts down targeted Confederate powerplant for 3-5 minutes and brings it back online with the targeted power plant's power output raised to 125. * Radar Dome: Sandstorm: Creates a sandstorm over a wide area. This domes a tiny amount of damage to units in the storm, but the main advantage is its other effect: it severely decreases unit sight range. Used well, tou could literally drive your entire army right past the enemy without being noticed! Costs money to use. *Pawi Array Tactical Insertion Drops a Pawi truck in the targeted location, with a bluejay that fires on the targets below for a few seconds, and then drops four minutemen. * PAWI Array: Radar Blackout: Covers a small area in the fog of war. If possible, this fog is unclearable until the protocol wears off.Think of how the GAP towers in RA2 worked, but in protocol format. PAWI Tower/PAWI Array: We Wait: Select a single unit. That unit is stealthed permanently until it moves, gets hit, or does anything but stand absolutely stock-still. Stealth is very borked in RA3 * Refinery: Lights Out: Drops a graphite bomb on the target area to temporarily disable the electrical grid. Buildings shut down and units requiring power lose their power-related benefits. Upgradeable. Overpowered, there are factions that can be wiped out if there power goes out even for a minute * Radar Dome Engineer Support A specially modified Sidewinder carrier is deployed on the selected point,unloading three heroic Engineers. These Engineers have their secondary ability replaced with deploying seismic mines,which create localized earthquakes when triggered that does everything earthquake does but damage. Overpowered, just deploy into your enemies base and capture his most important structures Radar Dome: Itchy Trigger Finger: Causes the targeted units to spontaneously activate their secondary ability. Targeted abilities go off in random directions. Can't do * Resonance Jackhammer : Sinkhole: Collapes the ground in a small radius, pulling in units and heavily damaging structures. * Friend in Need : Tent Barracks: Flys in a Bluejay full of Freedom Gaurd reinforcements (veteran-level Delta Rangers or something unique) to the targeted area. The helicopter dropps smoke grenades as it lands to cover their entry. Delta Rangers are sort of too awesome to be able to fly in really early on a Tent * Warehouse : Artillery Barrage: Launches a barrage of seismic artillery shells that heavily damage structures, stuns vehicles, and does not affect infantry. Niche: Sketch wanted attack powers (if I heard the audio right). Confederates already have a few attack powers Airpad: Decoy Gliders (not upgradeable): Spawns 1 Subunit1 at targeted location Subunit1 Description: Subunit1 has moderate speed and very low health. Acts like a normal unit.No primary weapon. Secondary: (Targeted) Launches 4 Subunit2s in the targeted direction. Subunit1 disappears after activation of secondary Subunit2 Description: Subunit2s are gliders that act like Sky Knights (i.e cannot be controlled by player). They have more health than Subunit1s. They have less speed as Subunit1 and have Volatile and Fire Magnet tags. They do not have Circling tag. I let my Magic 8 Ball decide this one. * Refinery: Bomb Threat: Makes a fake 'dynamite package' (the icon for the bombs planted by the Demo Truck) on a building, helping trick your enemy. * Refinery: Flaregun: Spawns a trick flare at a target location. While it acts (and looks) like the decoy drop to begin with, at the last second it explodes! Keeps the enemy guessing if it is a decoy flare or exploding flare. * Vehicle Warehouse: Resonance: Select a building. That building is unaffected, but units near it take minor damage. The affected building also looks the same, so if the enemy does not see the activation signal, they will have no idea what to avoid. * Service Pad: Decoy Mines: Spawns a fake minefield. Revisions Accepted * Resonance Jackhammer Dust storm: Uses the Resonance Jackhammer at a lower/higher frequency, stirring up dust much like the dustrunner, but over a larger area and for a longer time.(maybe even include a cover bonus?) * Tent Barracks: Hot Feet: Strews caltrops (a.k.a ninja spikes) around a target area - they damage infantry that walk over them, pop tires and generally get in tank treads (slow down vehicles, but no actual damage). Drop them at a chokepoint, and hilarity ensues. (imagine Peacekeepers dancing around holding one foot and yelping with caltrops stuck in their feet, hence Hot Feet. =D) Maybe it could work as an Imperial protocol too. :Under going team acceptance. Being moved to the power plant, and won't affect tanks. Think of these as infantry only mines *Resonance Jackhammer Seismograph Sabatoge Creates a fake eva warning that says "Resonance Jackhammer Launched". :Yes. That is all Category:ProtocolSuggestions